Known bugs
This page describes known bugs and their work-arounds for tovid. tovid 0.35 and earlier transcode is broken on Debian Debian ships a broken transcode, that will not even do yuv output and will fail on a lot of input files. Some versions do not include 'mjpegtools' in the official repositories, though it is now in Jessie and Sid. If you use Jessie or Sid ('testing' or 'unstable') with tovid 0.35 you will be okay, as transcode is no longer a 'hard' dependency. If you are on Debian 'stable', one way around this besides compiling these two yourself is to remove all libav.org packages and using the deb-multimedia.com source in your /etc/apt/sources.list. Category:Documentation Category:Bug Tovid depends on LC_NUMERIC=C If you have an LC_NUMERIC like in Denmark, where "," is the decimal sep, not ".", you should do export LC_NUMERIC=C before running tovid, otherwise it will fail when trying to figure out the lenght of clips (bc is abused to do this, in a way that does not seems portable). Edit by admin: It is possible that this should go at the top of the todisc script, but after asking for feedback on this issue I have received none so far - I would be willing to make this change to the code. Also, what do you mean by 'bc is abused to do this ?' The mailing list would be the best place to discuss this. Sometimes the nav_log files are corrupt It appears that sometimes the nav_log files created by the disc script are corrupt, causing tovid disc to fail when creating animated menus (no pictures are created by transcode, no pictures are encoded by ffmpeg). I fixed it with this patch, which did not seem to break anything: --- todisc.org 2012-04-03 15:47:26.010237495 +0200 +++ todisc 2012-04-03 17:24:47.379203267 +0200 @@ -1449,6 +1449,7 @@ for t in "${MENUTITLES@}"; do echo "\"$t\""; done VMGM_OPTS=(-titles "${MENUTITLES@}") else + yecho "Creating default titleset entries for menu" VMGM_OPTS0="-titles" for ((menu=1; menu<=count; menu++)); do VMGM_OPTSmenu="Titleset $menu" @@ -7693,10 +7694,11 @@ # resize using ffmpeg instead of transcode FFMPEG_CMD2=(ffmpeg $PIPE_FORMAT -i "$yuv_fifo" -f image2 -s $THUMB_SIZE -y \ "$WORK_DIR/pics/$i/%06d.$IMG_FMT") + # Hack: fixing a problem with partial/broken nav_log file TRANSCODE_CMD2=(transcode --progress_rate 10 \ --write_pid $WORK_DIR/tcode$i.pid -q 1 -i "${IN_FILESi}" \ -c ${SEEK_FRAMESi}-$((${SEEK_FRAMESi} + $thumb_frames)) \ - ${NAV_SEEKi} "${NAVSEEKi}" -o "$yuv_fifo" \ + -o "$yuv_fifo" \ -f $FRAME_RATE $EXPORT) print2log "Running ${TRANSCODE_CMD2@}" print2log "Running ${FFMPEG_CMD2@}" Edit by admin: If you delete the .nav_log does this 'corruption' happen again? If you could post the corrupted files to the mailing list it would help out. Does not reencode mpg files with no VOBU information I had some mpg files from a JVC HDD camera, which fits the format for DVD nicely, but which lacks VOBU (or something) information. This means that the dvdauthor process fails. I fixed it by reencoding the files manually (the flags are to keep the interlacing, which is topfield): ffmpeg -i jvc-cam-file.mpg -target pal-dvd -flags +ilme+ildct fixed-file.mpg Edit by admin: This could also probably be accomplished by adding -force to the command line, which re-encodes already 'compliant' files. Since you additionally wanted to change the interlacing - does the "-interlaced" option of 'tovid mpg' not do what you want ? If you want to discuss this please post to the mailing list. If needed I can modify the code so that you can use -ffmpeg and interlacing (preserve interlacing), as at present the code uses mpeg2enc's interlacing. tovid 0.32, 0.33, 0.34 tovid fails with various ffmpeg errors Use SVN tovid, as ffmpeg is going through api changes now and in the past few years that break backwards compatibility. See: the subversion section of Installing tovid Highlight and Select rectangles misdrawn in menu If you are using imagemagick 6.6.0-1 through 6.6.0-8 there is a bug with the draw command that causes mis-shapen rectangles in the menu buttons in todisc ('tovid disc'). Upgrade to a more recent version. tovid 0.31 todisc: dvdauthor step fails for switched menus This bug only comes into play when doing switched menus and feeding todisc non-compliant files that need to be re-encoded by tovid. The short patch is here Category:Documentation Category:Bug